


Sleepless Talks

by Sheepgod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Allura (Voltron)-centric, Angst, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), My first fic, No Lesbians Die, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, im not sure what im doing, reader - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgod/pseuds/Sheepgod
Summary: "What are you thinking about?" She said softly before finally peaking her blue eyes open."You," You replied quietly. "and the team."She suddenly removed the covers and stood. "Lets go walk around the castle and take your thoughts off of everything."





	Sleepless Talks

You layed in the cotten sheets of the bed peacefully watching your girlfriend rest beside you. It was still strange to say she was your girlfriend. Just looking at her would cause you to get the butterflies in stomach sensation. It was probably late, but you still didn't have quite the grasp on how Altean time relates to Earth time. 

A faint light came from the bathroom's dull bulb allowing you to see the structure of her face. Watching her relaxed for once would calm you down. She was always so tense and on edge that these few moments where she'd relax and not hide her feeling were precious. You tried to help where you could to make sure she was okay and handling the pressure of her role well, but she had a tendency to push people away when she got too stressed.

You drifted in and out of sleep for a little while your thoughts focused on how you shouldn't be here. Fighting a war or laying next to the prettiest alien princess ever who somehow liked you enough to date you. You thought about how you planned to study star systems. You went to the Garrison for their best of the line classes in Astrophysics and Chemistry, not the usual I want to lead a mission in outerspace. You knew you shouldn't be here, that you never where meant to be, but you were so happy to be here. Which is selfish but, Allura meant everything to you and with nobody to go back home to these people became your family. 

Allura suddenly moved causing you to wake up fully.

"What are you thinking about?" She said softly before finally peaking her blue eyes open. She must of heard you jump when she decided to reposition. 

"You," You replied quietly. "and the team." 

She suddenly removed the covers and stood. You raised your eyebrow questioningly before realizing she couldn't see it in the dark. She seemed to understand your confusion anyway and clarified. "Lets go walk around the castle and take your thoughts off of everything."

You layed there for a minute before shrugging and following her out of bed and then out of the room. 

If you forget to pay attention while traversing the hallways you would easily get lost as one mis-turn can send you to a new corner of the ship. With Allura though you get lost in the moment as she walks the hallways with precision. You let your finger glide along the slick metal surface as you intently watch Allura. 

You can see that she is lost in thought, but you where unsure what about. Her hand brushed yours before she took it. You silently looked down, marvelling at how soft her hand was. You smiled at the interlocked hands before looking up to meet Allura's gaze. She grinned and then leaned into you slightly. 

You entered the bridge a moment later and she led you up the steps to an area the had a clear view of space. You two sat on the ground both hands staying interlocked the whole time making it a little complicated. 

"You know the team has improved more that ever." Allura assured you softly. 

"I know, but im still concerned about them," You paused for a minute before quietly adding, "and you."

Her other hand was now rested on your thigh rubbing slowly rubbing circle into it. You looked away from her and out at the darkness of space. A few stars littered the vast expanse.

"I just... You are a hero, Allura. Hell, everyone on this ship is and I'm just a tagalong that accidentally got mixed into all of this." You refused to meet her eyes as the words tumbled out. "I shouldn't make this about me because you are the people with the center stage just sometimes I feel like im trying to live up to unreal expectations. And I just.." Allura suddenly took you you chin and forced you to make eye contact with her.

"You are a valuable member of this team. You may not fight the war everyday, but you keep as all going. You and Lance produce the laughs. You make sure we all get enough sleep and that we all eat. You are more aware of science then I'll ever be even if you humans did get some stuff wrong." She smiled at that and rubbed your jaw lighly before continuing. "You keep me going. Keep me feeling like I have something to live for. It was hard just running on revenge after me and Coran woke up. I kept constantly feeling like giving up was easier and you were always there to remind me why we fight. That we saved people." She brought one hand up and into your hair pulling you closer. Her eyes slipped down to your lips before leaning in to kiss you.

Her soft lips met your chapped ones in a slow embrace. It was tender and loving. It was her reassuring you your value and position on this team. You both pulled apart for air, but instead of fully leaning back she rested her forhead on yours.

"Thank you 'Llura." You breathlessly whispered. 

"I love you Y/n. Please don't forget that. I would give up the world for you just to keep you safe and in my arms."

In the morning the paladians might just find both of you curled up on the couch. They might also take pictures of you guys for blackmail later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. It was like 3 am tbh. I'd like to point out this is my first fic so it might suck idk. Also like theres not that much Allura stuff and we gotta appreciate the Space Queen more often.


End file.
